dmc_ddfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Mysticism * Ghost Sound: '''Creates a sound (5) * '''Detect Life: '''Detects a life source within 100 Feet. (5) * '''Starlight: Creates a glowing orb (9) * Calm: Calms target (9) * Detect Magic: '''Detects nearby magic. (10) * '''Swift Swim: '''Swim with haste. (12) * '''Lock: '''Create a magic seal (13) * '''Jump: '''Jump a distance equal to your Agility + Speed / 5 up or across (14) * '''Comprehend Language: '''Understand any verbal language (14) * '''Blind: '''Blind target (14) * '''Waterwalking: Walk on water for one day (15) * Waterbreathing: '''Breath underwater for one day (15) * '''Nightvision: See in the dark (15) * Burden: Slow target movement. (15) * Feather: '''Increase target movement. (15) * '''Hallucinate: '''causes hallucinations toward target.(15) * '''Element Shield: '''High resistance to certain elements. (16) * '''Slowfall: '''Creates a bubble of slow falling (16) * '''Cause Poison: '''Poisons target (16) * '''Blink Object: '''Item can be teleported to another player (16) * '''Detect lie: '''Detects lie (16) * '''Telekinesis: '''Lifts an item from up to 100 feet (17) * '''Fear: '''Causes fear (17) * '''Chameleon: '''Cause chameleon (18) * '''Reflect: '''Reflects magical spells (18) * '''Levitate: '''Causes one to float upwards for 3-6 Turns (18) * '''Sleep: '''Cause target to sleep (18) * '''Blink: '''Teleport within 30 feet. (19) * '''Frenzy: '''Cause frenzy (20) * '''Recall: Place an 'anchor' then Teleport to the 'anchor' (20) * Invisibility: '''Become invisible (20) * '''Paralyze: Paralyze target (20) * Mass Paralyze: 'Paralyze all living creatures within 25 Feet (25) Arcanic * '''Bubbles: '''1D2 Soap gets into eyes, 10 Feet (5) * '''Ember: '''1D4 Fire Damage on target 25 feet (6) * '''Breeze: '''1D4 Wind Damage on target 25 feet (7) * '''Chill: '''1D4 Frost Damage 25 feet (7) * '''Jolt: '''1D4 Shock Damage 25 feet (7) * '''Flame Touch: '''1D6 Fire Damage on target (8) * '''Frost Touch: '''1D6 Frost Damage (9) * '''Electric Touch: '''1D6 Shock Damage on target (9) * '''Rune: '''1D6 Damage + 1D4 splash Damage once stepped on (10) * '''Acid: '''Acid Poison on target 10 feet (11) * '''Disintegrate: '''Disintegrate target weapon or armor (12) * '''Drain Attribute: '''Drains a select attribute instantly on target. Target regains attribute over time. (13) * '''Gust: '''Creates a powerful tailwind (13) * '''Wind Slash: '''A Wave of wind on all forward targets for 20 feet. 1D4 Damage (13) * '''Fireball: '''1D6 Damage on target + splash damage 50 Feet. (13) * '''Weakness to (Element): '''Create a weakness to a certain element (14) * '''Frost Spike: '''1D6 Damage on target 40 Feet -5 Speed (14) * '''Thunderbolt: '''1D6 Damage on target 60 Feet (14) * '(Element)skin: '''1D4 (Element) Damage to any creature within 5 feet of you. Constant (15) * '''Explosion: '''2D4 Damage on target + splash damage (16) * '''Hellstorm: '''1D6 Fire Damage on forward targets 25 Feet (16) * '''Greater Rune: '''1D8 Damage + 1D4 splash Damage once stepped on (17) * '''Blizzard: '''1D6 Frost Damage and -5 Speed on all creatures within 25 Feet (17) * '''Voidbolt: '''1D8 Void Damage plus 1 damage per turn for 3 turns (17) * '''Drain Health: '''Drain target health continually (17) * '''Vortex: '''1D4 Shock Damage on 3 targets within 80 Feet for 3 turns (18) * '''Hurricane: 1D6 Wind Damage on all creatures within 40 Feet (18) * Solar Flare: '''Takes one turn to charge up. 2D8 Fire Damage on forward targets 100 Feet (20) * '''Flood: '''Takes two turns to charge up. Creates a flood over the next 3 turns (20) * '''Electrocution: '''2D6 Damage on target, bolt moves to next target and does 1D6 damage (20) * '''Gale Wave: '''Wind Damage 1D8 All Forward Targets for 75 Feet (20) * '''Ice Age: '''Takes two turns to charge up. 2D8 Ice Damage on all targets within 50 Feet. (20) ' * '''Black Hole:' takes three turns to charge up. 3D10 rips hole in space within 25 Feet. (25) Conjuration * Bind Club '(6) * '''Bind Waraxe '(8) * 'Bind Warhammer '(8) * 'Bind Shortsword '(8) * 'Bind Longsword '(8) * 'Bind Claymoore '(10) * 'Bind Armour '(12) * '''Summon Rat (13) * Bind Mace '(14) * '''Bind Bow '(14) * 'Summon Familiar '(14) * 'Summon Flame Vard '(15) * 'Summon Bear '(15) * 'Summon Lesser Spider '(15) * 'Summon Plague '(15) * 'Summon Skeleton '(15) * 'Summon Zombie '(15) * 'Summon Drought '(16) * 'Summon Ghost '(16) * 'Summon Wind Vard '(16) * 'Summon Khymerin '(17) * 'Summon Skeleton Champion '(17) * 'Summon Storm Vard '(17) * 'Summon Wraith '(17) * 'Summon Frost Vard '(18) * 'Summon Greater Spider '(19) * 'Summon Lich '(20) * 'Summon Flesh Vard '(20) * '''Open Dimension Gate: '''Opens a gate to another portal (20) Healing * '''Purify Water: '''Makes water safe to drink. (8) * '''Minor Heal: '''Cure 1D4 Health on touch. (10) * '''Cure Poison: '''Cures poison from the body. (10) * '''Hallow: '''Creates holy ground (12) * '''Restore Attribute: '''Restore an attribute that has been damaged on touch (12) * '''Sanctuary: '''Target temporarily gains 1 extra AC (13) * '''Lesser Ward: '''Creates a ward that does 1D4 damage on undead who touch it (14) * '''Holy Touch: '''Damage undead 1D6 on touch (14) * '''Bless: '''Target temporarily gains +1 on a saving roll and +1 on attack rolls (15) * '''Holy Water: '''Makes water holy (15) * '''Purify Air: '''Purifies air of disease or toxins (16) * '''Far Heal: '''Heal target 1D4 HP for 30 feet (16) * '''Cure Ailment: '''Cures target from paralysis, sleep or blindness (16) * '''Fortify Attribute: '''Target temporarily gains 1D10 bonus in attribute (16) * '''Cure Minor Wounds: '''Cures one minor wound on touch (17) * '''Major Heal: '''Cure 2D4 Health on touch (17) * '''Turn Undead: Undead target flees in terror (17) * Holy Orb: 'Target undead take 1D8 damage for 60 feet (17) * '''Healing Circle: '''Create 3 by 3 area that heals 1D4 allies in it and damages 1D4 undead (18) * '''Cure Disease: '''Cures common disease (18) * '''Unsummon: '''Return a conjured creature to Atheria (18) * '''Greater Ward: '''Creates a ward that does 1D8 damage on undead who touch it (18) * '''Exorcism: '''Remove an evil spirit on touch or do 3D6 damage on undead (19) * '''Cure Major Wounds: '''Cures one major wound on touch (20) * '''Divine Intervention: '''Call for the aid of one of the Divines (25) * '''Miracle: '''Raise an ally from the dead (25) Necromancy * '''Grave Noises: '''The voice of a lost loved one will infect/distract target (9) * '''Command Undead: '''Undead follow your commands (10) * '''Revive Animal: '''Revive any animal as undead (12) *'Unhallow: 'Pollute an area with darkness (12) *'Reap: 'Capture a soul in your orb (13) *'Blood Vex: '-1D4 dmg on self + 5 speed + 5 strength + 1D4 damage temporarily (14) *'Wake Spirit: 'Communicate with the spirit of a corpse (14) *'Mend Dead: 'Heals an undead by 2D4 Health (14) *'Wisdom of the Dead: '+5 Wisdom from spirits. Can gain insights as well (14) *'Dead Eye: 'See invisible entities, spirits and gain infrared vision (15) *'Horrific Beast: 'Enemies see what they most fear (15) *'Curse Item: 'Curses an item (15) *'Nightmare: 'Cause Dimentia/Fear in sleeping target. Gain info from their mind (15) *'Revive Mortal: 'Revive any mortal as undead temporarily (16) *'Disease Cloud: '''1D4 'dmg + create a cloud of diseases (16) *'Gather Shadows: 'Invisible if in shadows or darkness (16) *'Vampires Kiss: '2D4 Health Absorb on human/mortal target (17) *'Vampire Seduction: 'Mind Control target (17) *'Shadow Strike: 'A Black Arrow that deals 3D4 on target within 40 feet (18) *'Mass Revive: 'Revive all dead entities within 50 feet to fight for you temporarily (19) *'Resurrect: 'Resurrect a human/mortal permanently (20) *'Destroy Soul: '''Destroys an entities soul forever (20)